Gary Windass
Gary Windass is a central character in the long-running British Soap Opera Coronation Street. He was originally an antagonist to the Platt family and the archenemy to David Platt from 2008 to 2009 when his family arrived on the street. Overtime Gary began to redeem himself and became more of an anti-hero, although he was still prone to violence and making bad decisions. However, he later became the super-villain of the show in 2019, being indirectly responsible for Rana Habeeb's death and directly responsible for Rick Neelan's death. He is portrayed by Mikey North. History Gary Windass was introduced alongside his parents Anna and Eddie and his uncle Len Windass, who were devised as an antagonistic family to cause trouble for the Platts. When Joe McIntyre fits them a new kitchen, they refuse to pay for it claiming it was faulty, but this was just an excuse not to cough up. The son of Joe's partner David Platt gets revenge by going into their house and tearing out the kitchen, but this only leads to Gary and his uncle breaking into the Platt household and destroying their kitchen. The family are relocated by the council, which is conveniently next to the Platts. However Anna opts for peace and doesn't want the families to keep fighting, but Gary and David refuse to make up. The pair start to feud and become enemies, and they have a fight on Christmas Day when Gary flirts with David's girlfriend (and Joe's daughter) Tina. After the New Year Gary discovers David's shady past with his family, such as pushing his mother Gail down the stairs and taunts him over it. David snaps at Gary's continued harassment and hits him, which subsequently leads to Gary violently beating David to a pulp. The beating is witnessed by neighbours and Gary is arrested and charged. David is delighted as Gary will no doubt be sent down, however a guilty Tina admits David threw the first punch, and Gary gets off. She breaks off with David after getting fed up with David trying to control and use her to "win" his battle with the Windass family. Later that year Gary is unemployed and wanting work. David, in an attempt to truly send him down, offers him an opportunity to break into a house. Gary carries out the job, not aware the house belongs to David's gran Audrey Roberts, who is currently on holiday. Unexpectedly David's granddad Ted arrives to house sit, and Gary accidentally pushes him over trying to escape. Ted later has a heart attack (although survives) and Gary is arrested. However Ted tells the police that Gary did not attack him, and the Platt family were disgusted that David was behind the plan. Gary was sentenced to two-months in prison and spent the summer of 2009 locked up. Once released he got his desired revenge on David by jumping him late at night and beating him up. After this the feud died down and the pair tolerated each other more. In late 2009 during Remembrance for the fallen armed forces Gary shows disrespect, much to the disgust of Ted. Gary feels guilty and listens to stories from Ted about his time serving in World War II, and becomes inspired to join the army. However this ends up tragedy because when serving a tour in Afghanistan Gary loses his best friend Quinny and is injured himself. Gary develops Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, and when on a night out (with David) he is arrested when attacking a police officer in panic and is discharged from the army. In 2019, he was responsible for sabotaging the Underworld factory which collapsed and killed Rana. That same time, he began working (although reluctantly) for deadly loan shark Rick Neelan, who he later killed. Gary then took over Rick's operation to begin his own criminal organisation. He threatened both Ryan Connor and Ali Neeson, and started a relationship with Maria Connor. Ali Neeson, who recently dumped Maria after inadvertently leaving her son Liam in danger, develops a feud with Gary after discovering his status as a loan-shark - with Gary having assumed ownership of Rick's criminal empire after the latter's death. Moreover, Ali's brother Ryan - whom Gary previously clashed over his broken relationship with Gary - has unwittingly stolen Gary's money from his desk at his shop. Gary later beats up Ryan after the latter is unable to repay him the money back. Overtime, Gary plans to usurp control of the Underworld Factory and conducts a plan where his client his client Derek Milligan (Craige Els) - who owes Gary money - is summoned to pose as a businessman seeking to rebuild the Underworld Factory. Gary soon blackmails Derek into upholding his scheme to takeover the factory, going as far as to threaten his family should he not comply with his orders. However, when Derek attempts to stand up to Gary and nearly foils his scheme as a result, Gary retaliates by holding him captive until Christmas Eve that year. Because of this, Derek has lost his last-chance of reconciling with his ex-wife and their children. Seeking retribution, Derek steals a gun from Gary's shop and ends up instigating a siege in The Rovers while trying to find Gary. When Gary attempts to call his bluff, Derek fires the gun to prove his intent on killing Gary - unknowingly shooting Michelle's estranged husband, Robert Preston (Tristan Gemmill), in the process. Derek's siege culminates with him and Gary fighting near a roof, whereupon Shona gets shot during the struggle - wherein Gary also gets shot before Derek ends up tumbling below the roof. Gary attempts to bring Derek up to safety, but loses his grip and could only watch as Derek falls to his death. Gary is later rushed to hospital, where he learns that Shona has recovered from her gunshot wound while Robert has died from his injuries. Later on, Izzy met with Derek's wife and found out that he was in debt to a loan shark, and Izzy realised Gary was the loan shark Derek was in debt to. At the Rovers, Izzy agreed with Ali that Gary is a loan shark, and told Gary to swear on Jake's life that he isn't one. Gary then confesses the truth to Maria, who is furious he lied to her twice, and tells him to get out. Quotes Trivia *Having so far killed four people as of December 2019, some have argued Gary has become the person he most despised: his archenemy Pat Phelan. Navigation Category:Anti-Villain Category:Protagonists Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Parents Category:Fighters Category:Thugs Category:Archenemy Category:Protective Category:Tragic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Thief Category:Cheater Category:Criminals Category:In Love Category:Love Rivals Category:Live Action Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Vandals Category:Coronation Street Villains Category:Male Category:Adulterers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Siblings Category:Affably Evil Category:Honorable Category:Kidnapper Category:Charismatic Category:Murderer Category:Grey Zone Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Karma Houdini Category:On & Off Category:Abusers Category:Mastermind Category:Redeemed